Feliz dia de las madres
by Fanfics Dragon Ball
Summary: Reto del mes de mayo tema "feliz dia de las madres" los fanfics son de tipo one-shot escritos por las lectores de la página de facebook de fanfics dragon ball.
1. Feliz dia de las madres

Reto de la página de Fanfics de Dragón Ball de facebook .

Los retos que hacemos para que nuestras lectoras puedan hacer su propio one shot y lo podamos publicar para que los demás lectores lo puedan leer.

Reto del mes de mayo 2016

"Madre"

One-Shot de: **Alex Zeto Kaiba**

HOLA A QUI ESTA MI FIC ESPECIAL DE DIA DE LAS MADRE

* * *

DIA DE LAS MADRES

Era la víspera de dia de las madre y krylin y la pequeña marrón estaba organizaba una fiesta sorpresa para #18 quería que fuera algo especial que lo recodara por mucho tiempo que fuera el mejor dia de su vida.

KRYLIN : ok marron vamos a ir a comprar las cosa para hacer una gran fiesta

MARRON : si papi

KRYLIN : pero recuerda que es una sorpresa asi que no le digan nada ok

MARRON : si papi

KRYLIN : bueno vamos hija "aparece#18"

#18 : adonde van

KRYLIN : *nervioso* pues aaal... parque

#18 : y. porque estas muy nervioso

KRYLIN : nervioso yo no es que me asustarte bueno ya nos vamos marrón

MARRON : adiós mami

#18 : adiós no llegue tarde

KRYNLIN : si nos vemos "se fuero"

#18 : *triste* creo que lo olvidaron bueno creo que voy a celebrar el dia de las madre yo sola

mientras krylin y marrón fueron al centro comerciar para compra lo que necesitaba ya tenía todo solo faltaba lo importante el regalo krylin fue a varias tiendas hasta que vio un collar de con un hermoso diamante era muy caro pero no le importar ya que quería que fuera algo que le iba a gusta después de unas horas regresaron y se aseguraron que no se estuviera #18 por suerte no se encontraba y con mucho cuidado fuero a guarda las cosas y krylin fue a esconder el regalo para que no lo viera después de unos minutos #18 regreso y ellos estaba como si nada estaba pasado #18 se sentía triste ya que pensaba que no recodaba que iba ser el día de las madres y se fue a un sitio para que no la viera llorar estuvo así varias horas después fue con su familia ya que era la hora de comer peri krylin se dio cuenta y le fue a preguntar.

KRYLIN : #18 te pasa algo

#18 : no porque lo preguntas

KRYLIN : porque te muy triste

#18 : no me pasa nada

KRYIN : segura no te veo como siempre

#18 : si segura ya no te preocupes bueno buenas noches

KRYLIN : no vas a comer

#18 : no tengo hambre que descanse bien

Después de unos minutos fuero a dormir y krylin se quedar dormido pero #18 seguía despierta ya que seguía triste.

#18 : *llorado* ni si quiera me dijera que mañana será muy especial.

Después de unas hora #18 se quedar dormida al día siguiente krylin se despertar muy temprano y se aseguro que #18 estaba dormida y se fue a prepara un rico desayuno y hiciera una rica comida y preparado todo para la fiesta para que todo fuera la mejor fiesta luego fuero a llevare el desayuno a #18 y gritaron **"FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES"** #18 despertó y vio que su familia le esteba su dia

#18 : *llorado* creí que se le había olvidado

KRYLIN : como crees nunca lo olvidaremos

MARRON : feliz dia mami te hice una tarjeta

#18 : gracias hijita

KRYLIN : yo también te voy a dar algo para ti

y krylin le dio una caja #18 lo abrió y vio que era el collar #18 estaba feliz no por el collar si no porque su familia estaba celebrado el día de las madres.

#18 : *llorado* krylin no era necesario esto

KRYLIN: es lo que mereces

#18 : te amor krylin

KRYLIN : yo mas

Después fueron a la fiesta y duro hasta la noche para #18 krylin y marron fue el mejor dia de las madres

FIN

* * *

Nota: los fanfics son de los lectores de la pagina de facebook Fanfics Dragon Ball

Administradoras encargadas del reto del mes se mayo:

Gine Son

Doremi


	2. Feliz dia de las madres 2

Reto de la página de Fanfics de Dragón Ball de facebook .

Los retos que hacemos para que nuestras lectoras puedan hacer su propio one shot y lo podamos publicar paraqué los demás lectores lo puedan leer.

Reto del mes de mayo 2016

"Madre"

One-Shot de: **Kira Naomi**

Hola.. me gustaría compartir este pequeño fic. es el primero k ago y espero k le guste.

MAMA? es lo que ahora soy siempre quise tener un hijo, era mi mayor deseo. Mi esposo y yo recurrimos a todos los métodos para poder quedar embarazada pero nada sirvió, pero nos dimos cuenta d que aun que no tengamos un hijo siempre nos vamos a amar y pasamos todo el tiempo juntos. Hola soy milk, tengo 30 años y llevo 10 años casada con son goku. y nuestro mayor deseo era ser padres.

milk:(despertando) buenos días mi amor

goku:(bostezando) buenos días linda (le da un beso en los labios)

milk: (levantándose) iré a preparar el desayuno

Narrado..

milk bajo y empezó a cocinar, de repente sintió ganas d vomitar. y salió corriendo al baño y comenzó a vomitar. goku se dio cuenta y fue a verla.

goku:(toca la puerta)milk.. está bien?

milk:(abriendo la puerta) si no te preocupes de seguro fue la cena que me cayó mal

goku:mm... está bien. Vamos a desayunar?

milk: vamos

y se van a la cocina y desayuna. después goku se fue a entrenar y milk se quedo en la casa, pero tenía mucho sueño y se fue a dormir un rato. pasaron varias horas y goku llego a su casa y encontró a milk dormida aun.

goku:(pensando) valla pero que linda se ve aun durmiendo. Bien iré a ducharme y preparare la comida. después d un rato milk empezó a despertar x el olor d la comida. y bajo a la cocina

milk:ohh.. goku llegaste. pues qué hora es?

goku:ya es tarde, ven prepare la comida (le dedica una sonrisa)

milk:(se sienta) mmm.. se ve delicioso.(y comienza a comer pero esta ves como goku)

goku:(atónito) hmm?.. milk tu nunca avías comido asi..

milk:(con la boca llena) es que. Tengo mucha hambre..

después de un rato acabaron d comer y salieron a dar una vuelta, de pronto milk sintió un mareo no era la primera vez. Pero ahora estaba a punto d caerse goku la pudo detener.

goku:estas bien linda milk: ehh?.. si estoy bien no te preocupes. pasaron varios dias y milk cada vez se sentía peor hasta k goku decidió llevar a milk con el médico.

goku: y bien doctor... k tiene mi esposa?

doctor:(serio) bien señora usted... tiene...

goku:(preocupado) vamos doctor díganos ya.

doctor: señora felicidades usted esta embarazada.

Goku y milk:QUEE?

Quedaron sorprendidos con la noticia al fin milk iba a ser madre. Salieron de la consulta y goku abrazo a milk estaba muy feliz..

milk:vamos goku tenemos k comprar muchas cosas-dice muy feliz- vamos rápido

pasaron varios meses y el nuevo miembro ya estaba por nacer.

milk: que nombre le pondremos-pensaba- mm no se me ocurre nada por el momento.

goku:hola linda-dice dándole un beso en los labios- como están tu y el bebe.

milk:estamos bien amor- le dice mientras trata d levantarse..-

de pronto sintió un dolor no le tomo importancia pero cada vez era más fuerte y en una d esas se le rompió la fuente..

milk:goku ya va a nacer-le dice emocionada.

goku se la llevo volando al hospital y después d horas de espera llega el doctor y le dice k ya puede pasar a verla. Después d dos días salen del hospital y se la lleva a casa ahi los estaba esperando Ox-santan

Ox:y como se va a llamar en bebe- dice con gran emoción

milk:mm?.. aun no lo se. Pasaron algunas horas pensando en el nombre pero ninguno le gustaba al pequeño

hasta k goku menciono a su abuelito son gohan y sonrió el pequeño..

ox: ahh creo le gusta el nombre d Gohan- pensaba- Sin Goha. el pequeño. Solo reia

Ox: Gohan, Gohan

milk: creo que le gusta ese nombre

goku: creo que si. Entonces así se llamara Gohan como. mi abuelito.

y así recibió el nombre de gohan... y milk por fin pudo ser madre. han pasado varios años y el pequeño gohan tuvo un hermanito... y ahora cada 10 de Mayo lo puede celebrar con sus dos pequeños. FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES A TODAS

fin

Gracias por participar en el reto del mes de mayo

Administradoras encargados del reto

Gine Son

Doremi

Espero que les haya gustado los dos one-shot de nuestras queridas lectoras


End file.
